Paper Trails
by Music Intuition
Summary: Paper trails left behind and scattered across Soul Society. Tidbits and knick-knacks. Evidence of lives lost and regained. Regalia to those who believe. - A series of unrelated works outside the familiarity of fiction in its usual form.
1. everything changes

[The following documents are considered evidence of the existence of Shinigami within Soul Society and in the World of the Living. Their presence are vital for our investigation of Soul Society's history and social norms. They also seem to carry importance to their former owners and are rudimentary to progress as such.]

[Please handle them carefully, as damage to any item could hinder our efforts.]

[Thank you for your efforts. Without your contribution, our work would be impossible.]

* * *

[A cover article from the Seireitei Communication. Its pages have been tattered and dog-eared by its readers, but the story remains intact. There appears to be a smudge in the lower right-hand corner; upon close investigation, it is unclear whether the brownish substance is food matter or biological remnants.]

[It appears as though some segments of the page have been torn off. The title of a small obituary for one 'Gin Ichimaru' is all that remains from the bottom segment, while a table of contents was once attached to the right-hand side. An illustration involving crudely-drawn rabbits seems to have occupied the lower corner, but only an ear and half a face still is visible.]

* * *

**A NEW ERA IN SOUL SOCIETY**

_By Shuuhei Hisagi, Editor-in-Chief._

* * *

As of this past Thursday, March 15, 2012, Captain Commander Yamamoto has reappointed a number of Captains to take the places of the Winter War traitors.

In a meeting with all current Captains and lieutenants, the Captain Commander announced that three of the formerly exiled Captains will be allowed to return to their former positions. Their status as 'condemned' will also be expunged from the records.

Captain Rojuro Otoribashi will be replacing Gin Ichimaru from Third Division. As the co-founder of the Division's motto of despair, Otoribashi is known for his rapport with squad members and tactical command. Of his return to Soul Society, Otoribashi said that he hopes "that the peace that has finally returned will become everlasting" and that he welcomes "all squad members to introduce themselves personally".

To replace Sousuke Aizen in Fifth Division will be Captain Shinji Hirako. A cunning and intelligent man, Hirako is known for being an excellent leader and highly prepared person. He "can't wait to get back in the swing of things" around his squad.

Finally, Captain Kensei Muguruma will take over duties in Ninth Division, to replace Kaname Tosen. His strength of purpose and combat abilities will inspire confidence and courage in all squad members. Muguruma has shown interest in "shaping these kids up into a real squad again"; it can be assumed that he will be making many changes around the division.

The three returning Captains, along with several others, fell victim to a Hollowification experiment conducted by Sousuke Aizen approximately a century ago.

The lieutenants of these three squads have high hopes for their new Captains. Momo Hinamori of Fifth Division seems enthusiastic about the shift in particular.

Also returning to Soul Society is Mashiro Kuna, who will be co-lieutenant of Ninth Division. Others whose criminal records will be cleared include Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda, Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin.


	2. frayed nerves

[A piece of notebook paper with a scotch tape attached to the top. It is entitled "Rules for Ichigo's Room" in a practically illegible scrawl. This scrawl somehow becomes even more illegible as one moves down the page. Though most lines are written in black ink, a few use blue ballpoint pen or even marker.]

[While the piece of paper bears numerous stains from water, food, blood, fire, and what appears to be sword marks, it somehow remains intact. Copious amounts of scotch tape prevents it from splitting in several locations.]

[The list appears to go on for several pages, but only the front contains items from this list. The backs of pages contain multicolored signatures in many different handwritings. They read: 'Thank you, Ichigo.']

['Thank you.']

['We are always with you.']

* * *

**RULES FOR ICHIGO'S ROOM**

* * *

1. No entry without permission.

2. Knock before entering.

3. Find a better way to wake me up besides jumping on me, dad.

4. That means no air horns.

5. It also means no buckets of water.

6. Don't draw bunnies on my wall! Especially not in Sharpie.

7. …if you must draw bunnies on my wall, at least paint over it after.

8. Watching me sleep is not an acceptable way to learn about the World of the Living.

9. Kon is not allowed in the closet when Rukia is changing.

10. Nor is he allowed in the bathroom when Rukia is using it.

11. Only the first five rules will be displayed on the outside of my door.

12. I know you like candles, Rukia. But please don't leave them burning when you go to school.

13. Quit copying my schoolwork.

14. If you're going to copy my schoolwork, don't complain when you get bad grades!

15. Let me know before I go to sleep if we'll be hunting Hollows that night.

16. If I am asleep, don't wake me up by punching me out of my body.

17. Or by sticking Kon down my throat.

18. Urahara: I have a cell phone. Use that to send me messages, not bloodstains on my wall.

19. If I don't come back from this, someone be sure to burn these rules.

20. Urahara: quit sending me bouquets of flowers to apologize. My family thinks I have a secret admirer.

21. No one except Rukia is allowed to sleep in my closet.

22. Particularly if you don't let me know beforehand.

23. No storing gigai in my closet.

24. No storing clothing in my closet.

25. That does not mean you can dump all my clothes on the front lawn. I'm allowed to store clothing in my closet.

26. You also can't store it under my bed.

27. Quit installing entrances to my bedroom in the ceiling.

28. And the closet.

29. And especially not in my sisters' room! What is wrong with you people?!

30. I'm pretty sure my dad and sister can see you guys. So no nude photoshoots on my lawn.

31. Yes, Rangiku. That means you.

32. Yachiru: Just because Yuzu makes more than enough food for the family, doesn't mean you can come by just to eat stuff.

33. No using Karin's tennis rackets for sparring.

34. Yoruichi: Quit stealing all the neighborhood cats and trying to become their leader. Their owners don't like that.

35. Do not leave gigai anywhere in my room!

36. Especially naked. No naked gigai anywhere. Ever.

37. I don't know or care who keeps parking a motorcycle on the roof. But cut that out.

38. My bedroom is not storage space for the Women Shinigami's Association.

39. The Men Shinigami's Association is not allowed to use my bedroom for meeting space.

40. Renji: Just because Urahara won't let you sneak his leftovers, doesn't mean you can come sneak OUR leftovers.

41. Ishida: Quit leaving Hollow bait outside my window in the middle of the night!

42. If you see Inoue, tell me right away.

43. No matter what happens in Hueco Mundo, make sure that Karin and Yuzu are safe.

44. And my other friends.

45. And - just. The whole town, okay?

46. Please don't leave sympathy gifts. It's not like I'm gonna die or something.

47. Ignore all rules on this list. As long as you keep everyone safe, you can do whatever you want.

48. Make sure everyone stays out of trouble.

49. If you need a place to stay, my closet is empty. Not like I'll know you're using it.

50. Thank you all. For everything.


End file.
